In a game of billiards, a player typically uses a billiard cue to strike a billiard ball lying on a billiard table. As a result, the billiard ball is set in motion across the billiard table. The player's act of moving the billiard cue to strike the billiard ball is often referred to as the player's stroke of the billiard cue. Moreover, the stroke determines characteristics affecting the motion of the billiard ball, such as an initial velocity, direction, and spin of the billiard ball after contact with the billiard cue.
Generally, a player can view only a portion of a billiard cue when making a stroke with the billiard cue. For instance, a player can ordinarily see only a portion of the billiard cue when using both hands to stroke the billiard cue. Moreover, a player typically focuses his or her view on a tip of the billiard cue used for striking the billiard ball during the stroke. Because a player can ordinarily view only a portion of a billiard cue when making a stroke with the billiard cue, the player cannot see the motion of the entire cue during the stroke. Additionally, a fast stoke and follow through does not allow for the player to perceive fine movements of the cue during the stroke. Consequently, it is difficult for the player to evaluate his or her stroke of the billiard cue.
In light of the above, a need exists for a system and method of evaluating a billiard cue stroke.